yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gita Yamahato
Gita Yamahato ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und Mitglied des Musikklubs. Aussehen Gita hat smaragdgrüne Augen und dunkelviolettes Haar, von dem der Ponys grün gefärbt ist, das in zwei kurze Pferdeschwänze gebunden ist. Die grüne Hälfte ihrer Haare bedeckt ihr linkes Auge. Gita trägt außerdem dunkelgrünen Lidschatten. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Musikklub trägt sie eine weiße Haarklammer in der Form eines Musikzeichens, ihres ist ein Violinschlüssel. Zusätzlich trägt sie, sofern sie sie nicht gerade spielt, ihre Gitarre in einer Saikou-Hülle und Strümpfe, welche oben grün sind und nach unten ins Dunkelgraue gehen. Löst sich der Musikklub auf, trägt sie die Haarspange und ihre Gitarre nicht mehr. Persönlichkeit thumb|Gita posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Gita die Persönlichkeit Sozialer Schmetterling. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie zum Schulhof laufen, da sie sich dort in Sicherheit wägt und die Polizei alarmieren. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man ein Foto von ihr zu machen, wir sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut ihrem Schülerprofil ist sie die ehemalige Klubleiterin des Musikklubs. Sie gründete den Klub aus einer Laune heraus und nutzte es nur als Ort zum Abhängen mit Freunden. Nachdem Miyuji den Wunsch äußerte etwas Sinnvolles mit dem Klub zu machen, übergab Gita ihr guten Mutes die Leitung des Klubs. Sie spielt Gitarre. Routine Aufgabe Gita Yamahato glaubt, dass Miyuji Shan, womöglich eine falsche Show abzieht. Warte bis Miyuji denkt, dass sie allein ist, mache dann ein Foto von Miyuji, welches ihr wahres Ich zeigt. Miyuji Shan schreibt jeden Tag in der Mittagspause Liedtexte im Musikklub. Zwischendurch steht sie auf und übt auf der Luftgitarre, was sie sich eben ausgedacht hat. Während sie dies tut, muss man ein Foto von mir machen, dass man dann Gita zeigt. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, ist man mit Gita befreundet. Das heißt man kann sie jeden Tag um einen Gefallen bitten und sie vertraut Yandere-chan mehr. Das bedeutet dass alles positive stärker wirkt, wie Komplimente, und alles negative schwächer wirkt, wie beim Schulregeln brechen erwischt werden. GitaAufgabe.png|Aufgabenstellung Zitate "Our club leader was a totally different person last year. She had different hair, a different fashion sense...in fact, she had a completely different personality altogether! Of course, we all accept her for who she is, and we respect whoever she wants to be, but...I'm not sure if we're seeing her true self right now, or if she's just putting on a really elaborate act. Every day, she finds a quiet place to write song lyrics without distractions. When she's alone and thinks that nobody is watching her, she might drop the act and revert back to her true self. Can you find her when she's writing song lyrics, and take a picture that shows her true nature?" "Unser Klubleiterin war letztes Jahr eine völlig andere Person. Sie hatte andere Haare, einen anderen Sinn für Mode... tatsächlich hatte sie eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit! Natürlich akzeptieren wir sie alle so wie sie ist und wir respektieren, wie auch immer sie sein möchte, aber... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir gerade ihr wahres Ich sehen oder ob sie nur eine wirklich aufwendige Show aufführt. Jeden Tag findet sie einen ruhigen Ort, um ohne Ablenkung Liedtexte zu schreiben. Wenn sie alleine ist und denkt, dass niemand sie beobachtet, könnte sie mit der Show aufhören und zu ihrem wahren Selbst zurückkehren. Kannst du sie finden, wenn sie Liedtexte schreibt, und ein Foto machen, das ihre wahre Natur zeigt?" - Gita, in ihrer Aufgabe - "Thank you! This might be the only way that i'll ever learn the truth!" "Danke Dir! Das ist womöglich der einzige Weg, wie ich jemals die Wahrheit herausfinden werde!" - Gita, wenn man ihre Aufgabe akzeptiert- "Oh my god! I just realized I asked you to stalk her and take candid pictures of her! Oh, that was a really creepy request, wasn't it?! I'm so sorry I brought it up! Please just forget about it, okay?" "Oh mein Gott! Ich habe gerade realisiert, dass ich Dich gebeten habe sie zu stalken und Beweisfotos von ihr zu machen! Oh, das war eine wirklich unheimliche Bitte, oder?! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es angesprochen habe! Bitte vergiss es einfach, okay? - Gita, wenn man ihre Aufgabe ablehnt - "Playing air guitar and singing, huh? Well, if she even acts this way when nobody is watching her, then it looks like this really is her true self. Thanks for helping me get to the bottom of this!" "Luftgitarre spielen und singen, was? Na, wenn sie sich sogar so verhält, wenn niemand sie beobachtet, dann sieht es so aus, als wäre dies wirklich ihr wahres Ich. Danke, dass Du mir geholfen hast dem auf den Grund zu gehen!" - Gita, wenn man ihre Aufgabe erledigt - Trivia * Sie wurde im Build vom 14. Oktober 2018 eingefügt. * Ihr Vorname ist ein Wortspiel aus dem japanischen Wort für "Gitarre" (ギター), welches Gita ausgesprochen wird. ** Ihr Nachname Yamahato bezieht sich auf eine Firma, welche Gitarren herstellt.https://yamamotoguitar.com/ Illustrationen Chibis_(5).png|Gita im Minispiel des Musikklubs Galerie Gita Yamahato.png|1. Portrait, vom 14. Oktober 2018 Student_52.png|2. Portrait, vom 17. Oktober 2018 GitaProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 14. Oktober 2018 GitaProfilneu.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Sozialer Schmetterling Kategorie:Klasse 3-1 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Musikklub